


Brother's bite

by ShotoTodorokilove



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Big Brothers, Little Brothers, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-06-10 23:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19518430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotoTodorokilove/pseuds/ShotoTodorokilove
Summary: Subaru sleeps in his coffin until he is woken up by the eldest member of the Sakamaki family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diabolik Lovers doesn't belong to me

Subaru is sleeping peacefully in his coffin, someone hits him against the coffin but it doesn't wake him up.   
Then the lid lifts up revealing the sleeping young vampire. A little laughter is heard, it is Shu, the eldest member of the Sakamaki family. And he lifts the top of his little brother's body and then buries his head in Subaru's neck and bites him all at once. He starts drinking his blood. The sudden pain wakes the youngest. 

" Shu! What the hell are you doing?''

"Me? Nothing, I'm thirsty.''

"But don't drink my fucking blood you dumb! Get the fuck out of here! ''

Shu sighs for a long time, sticking his fangs deeper into Subaru's flesh, squeaking in pain and wriggling to try to free himself from his brother's grip.

"Stop moving! '' 

The older person bites harder and harder, making the younger person squeal because of the pain he feels because of the bite. He keeps drinking without stopping. Subaru grabs Shu's shoulders and looks at him coldly. His cheeks are red with shame for being like that with her big brother.

"Shu. Please""

Shu giggles a little bit, then smiles and licks the wound, then suddenly kisses Subaru.

"Haha. Sorry, Subaru. But you're so cute with a voice like that and your red face."

He caresses his cheek and then gets up carrying Subaru in his arms. He takes his to the bathroom and touches the bite.

"Aren't you angry? ''

"I'm! ''

"Oh, yeah? Why? "

"You know that very well! ''

"No'

"You drank my blood! I'm not a human! ''

"I know'

"Tch. ''

He growls and comes out of the bathroom furious 

"Tch...''

Shu looks at his brother and smiles amused

"Cute''


	2. Teasing

Subaru is furious against Shu after what he did to him.  
He doesn't understand the actions of his older brother towards him.

"Why did he do it?"

He is in the bathroom taking off his clothes and entering a hot bath.

"Tch...whatever! He must have just been thirsty."

He sighs as he washes, then exits the bathtub and jumps a little when he sees Shu in front of him.

"What... what are you doing here?"

He quickly grabs his towel, wrapping it around his waist and blushes a little.

"I wanted to wash... mmh? No need to hide Subaru"

He giggles a little bit, sticking to his little brother who turns red and licks his neck quickly.

Angry Subaru pushed him all of a sudden and teleported to his room to get dressed.

Then, the youngest member of the family takes care of his white roses, which he loves so much.

"They're beautiful."

Shu holds his adorable brother in his arms, preventing any movement.

"Let go of me, you idiot!"

Shu says nothing and Subaru tries to leave the hold of the oldest Sakamaki but without success.

Ayato, Laito and Kanato watch the scene from afar with a laughing expression.

"Subaru-kun is really a little submissive"

"Ore-sama could have fun with him..."

"Subaru is like a woman... I guess... huh Teddy?"

Shu lets Subaru go and then leaves.

"Funny"


End file.
